board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Locations
The Board 8 Location List is... just what it sounds like! The original list was created by Enohp in early 2007, and nintendogirl put up a new topic to get it updated in late 2008. * Current Location Topic: The NG crew present: Where do you live? See Also * The Board 8 Map Board 8's Locations North America: United States: *ActJef1077 (California Creek) *Andymancan1 (Wisconsin) *Angsty_Lou (New Jersey) *Anonymity (New Jersey) *Applekidjosh (Illinois Edwardsville) *azazel22 (Colorado) *Bauldersgate (North Dakota) *Beavis666x2 (Utah) *Biolizard28 (Massachusetts) *Bokonon_Lives (Pennsylvania) *BP (California) *ChaosTonyV4 (Indiana) *ChocoTuar (USA) *Chuckles (Florida) *CrimsonDragon (Maryland) *Cyclo_Reaper (Florida) *Dekar TKB (New Jersey) *DpOblivion (New York) *Drakeryn (Illinois) *Dr_Football (Oklahoma) *Dux X (Pennsylvania) *Earth Angel (Ohio Green) *Easports34 (New York) *Enohp (Florida) *FFDragon (Maryland) *GamerPanda (Illinois Edwardsville) *GammA07 (Texas) *GodofGaming (Florida) *Gokette (Massachusetts) *Gravemind999 (Louisiana) *greatone10 (Nevada Vegas) *Heri_turla_Heru (Illinois) *Hermann Hesse (Kansas) *Hhswatkins (West Virginia) *IhatethisCPU (Wyoming) *Inviso (Connecticut) *JaKyL25 (Michigan) *Jmast7 (New York) *Janus5000 (California) *JONALEON1 (New York) *Kaidyn04 (Massachusetts) *Kbmusiclover (Washington State) *Kirbyjump (New Jersey) *King Nucence (Ohio) *Kratos_42 (Michigan Jackson) *KleenexTissue50 (New Jersey) *LagunaticHigh (New Jersey) *Link the Midgit (Georgia Acworth) *Luster Soldier (Pennsylvania) *Maniac234678 (Michigan) *masterofmarth (New Mexico) *Mashiyyat (Tennessee) *Mega Mana (Massachusetts) *MegatokyoEd (Florida) *Menji76 (Oregon) *Minipoooot (Tennessee) *Miss_Rydia (Michigan) *MrPatch(Georgia) *MrSmartGuy (Kansas) *Naye745 (Pennsylvania Pittsburgh) *neonreaper (Massachusetts) *Ngamer (Wisconsin) *OrangeJC (Iowa) *Pats_Dynasty (Massachusetts) *PrestoChango (South Carolina) *PrinceReva (Michigan) *Procrastinater (California) *RaidenZeroX (Wisconsin Appleton)) *RayDyn (Florida) *Repwner (Georgia Atlanta) *RogueAshaman (Michigan) *SBell0105 (New Jersey) *SensiShadeSlaye (Music City!) *Sess (Virginia) *Shadow_Ryoko (Massachusetts) *ShadowWyvern (Virginia) *Shaduln (Washington) *SilverNightmareX7 (California Concord) *Sk0rne3000 (California) *Soccerfan08 (Tennessee) *Sol Badguy (Virginia) *Somdude04 (Texas) *Stifled Silence (Maryland) *Tha Great One (Texas) *th3l3fty (Pennsylvania) *The Utility Man (Florida) *Twilight Swift (New Jersey) *tyder21 (New York) *Wanglicious (New York) *WiggumFan267 (New Jersey) *X_Dante_X (California) *Yoblazer (California) *Zea_Destroyer (Maryland) *TimJab (New York) *TomNook7 (Virginia) *Ultimaruneblade (Texas) *VicPez (Upper Michigan) *Wavedash101 (New Jersey) *WVI (New York) *Xtlm (Pennsylvania) *Xtremeblur (Tennessee) *Yazzy14 (Illinois) *Zachnorn (California) Canada: *GuessMyUserName (Ontario) *pred890 (Ontario) *Megaman703 (Ontario) Europe: *AncientArti (West Flanders, Belgium) *Eeeevil Overlord (Hertford, England) *FAHtastic (Swindon, England) *linkhatesganon (Granada, Spain) *nintendogirl1 (Newcastle, England) *Pikachu025 (Austria) *Smurf (Limerick, Ireland) *Some_Character (Vroomshoop, Netherlands) *TurnTurnTurn (Hull, England) *Calintares (Oslo, Norway) South America: *Surskit (Santiago, Chile) Asia: * no one Oceania: * no one Africa: * no one 2007 count: America: 80 (75.47%) Canada: 17 (16.04%) Europe: 5 (4.72%) Asia: 2 (1.89%) Oceania: 1 (0.94%) South America: 1 (0.94%) Africa: 0 (0%) Why so few non-North Americans? Firstly, it's important to note that according to the latest (11/15/2005) poll on the subject, 79.37% of all GameFAQs users are from North America. Even so, this listing is currently 90.43% North American. What's going on with that extra 10%? * Ever since the original Contest in 2002, no one outside of NA has been eligible to win prizes for their bracket. With no cash incentive, it makes sense that fewer international gamers would put effort into their bracket, making them less likely to follow the Contest enough to vist the boards and become B8 regulars. * Thanks to office pools revolving around the NCAA Men's Basketball tournament (whose format CJay based the Summer Contest on originally), Americans have become conditioned to filling out prediction brackets, even if they're doing so just for fun. Once a bracket is in, the user has more reason to track the results, which is all the more reason to visit B8 on a regular basis. Otherwise, international gamers must just be shy about admitting they're not from North America. For some reason. Category:Board 8